


Pressure Cooker

by philophrosynae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Rusame Secret Santa 2020, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philophrosynae/pseuds/philophrosynae
Summary: Ivan, stuck in an empty and "unphysical" long term relationship, finally agrees to Alfred's offers to "let off some steam."He didn't realize how much he had been lying to himself.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Pressure Cooker

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to colorfulshipseverywhere on tumblr for the 2020 Rusame Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy it :) It's probably obvious from the summary, but I picked prompt number 3!

Maybe Ivan was just tired of his own hand. Maybe that was it. Or maybe that was his excuse. He had no real reason for why he was sharing his dirty (or not so dirty, as the problem would have it) secrets with his coworker. Well, he did. He had many reasons. But he didn’t want to admit to any of them.

The drinks hadn’t helped. Drinking with coworkers was never a good idea. In fact, it was a textbook Bad Idea. That was why so many of their colleagues had skipped the Holiday-Parties-Suck-So-Let’s-Just-Meet-At-The-Bar event the cheerful woman in accounting had planned. Staying late after everyone else had left was also never a good idea. But Alfred was there and not making any moves to leave so Ivan told himself it was a _great_ idea to stick around. If Ivan were being honest, things were going exactly how he had hoped they would, but then he would also have to admit to the guilt. He would _also_ also have to admit the fact that he wasn’t nearly as drunk as he was telling himself he was. He had only had two beers. 

Ivan really wanted excuses for what he was doing.

“It’s been _how long?_ ” Alfred repeated, slightly alarmed.

“A year or two.”

“ _Nothing!_ For a _year or two!_ Are you guys, you know, okay?”

“We’re okay,” Ivan replied.

“No, not like ‘it could be worse so I’m going to say I’m fine,’ kind of okay. I mean, _are you okay_? Like, no one is hurt down there? The plumbing is in order?”

Ivan frowned a bit. He was more than okay _down there_. As was his partner. The guy just wasn’t-

“I’m fine. We just don’t fuck anymore,” he deadpanned.

Alfred shook his head incredulously. Ivan had assumed he already knew. After all, the blond man was constantly propositioning him. And winking. Or bending over in front of him. God. He was always bending over in front of him. In hindsight it might have been just a running joke. Ivan was really hoping it wasn’t. He assumed he essentially had a “it’s been so long since I’ve had sex that I sometimes use my left hand instead of my right for variety” sign on his forehead for all the world to see. It certainly felt like he did. His pent up frustration wasn’t easy to hide anymore. He had nearly cracked his keyboard in two the other day when his spacebar kept squeaking. 

“Well fuck,” Alfred said.

“I wish.”

Alfred laughed at that one. They had come straight from the office so it really wasn’t that late, but most people hadn’t stuck around. Everyone else had families to go home to or pets to feed. Ivan had set up an auto-feeder for his cat in the hopes that he would be doing something exciting for once. He and his partner still lived separately. They had been together for quite a while, but the intimacy had died long ago and it felt more like a habit than a relationship. Occasionally they would grab dinner together or watch a movie, but it wasn’t like it had been in the past. They barely talked, barely touched, and Ivan was going to lose his mind if the best he could hope for was a kiss on the cheek around Valentine’s Day. It hadn’t been that way in the beginning. Even if they spent the night at each other’s places, his partner would just fall asleep while a desperate Ivan gritted his teeth and stared at the ceiling.

Ivan was bored. He was lonely. And he didn’t even think the guy he was sort-of-dating would care that he was desperately trying to get into the pants of the blond man sitting next to him at the bar. 

“I feel like a huge dick for hitting on you all the time then,” Alfred said.

Ivan nearly choked. He had assumed the invitations were sincere. They had certainly been detailed. 

“It’s fine, I-”

“You laughed about it so I assumed it was okay. But I wouldn’t have done that if I knew you--”

“It’s _fine_. Very fine,” Ivan’s teeth were gritted with embarrassment. 

“Not fine, Braginsky. That’s like, I don’t know. I’m waving a burger in front of a starving person and asking him if it smells good.”

“But what if you share?”

It slipped out before Ivan could stop it. The stupid kind of reply that normally would just float around in his head. It was a little too honest, even if it was _a burger metaphor_ of all things.   
  
“What?” Alfred asked.

“The burger. What if you share?”

Things were no longer going exactly as Ivan had hoped they would. But the hole Ivan had dug himself was already pretty deep, there was really no point in stopping. He had stayed late at an awkward office party at a crappy sports bar because he wanted to fuck his hot coworker. He had thought there was some sort of pseudo-agreement between the two of them that it was an option for a one-time thing. That was the honest truth. He’d blame the alcohol if it ended poorly. Alfred probably hadn’t noticed he only had two beers. But Ivan _had_ noticed Alfred had unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows to show off his perpetual tan.

The bartender made brief eye contact with Ivan before politely turning in the other direction to ask after other patrons. Ivan made a quick note to double the tip he had planned on leaving. 

Despite his tan and the garbage bar lighting, Ivan could still see the slight blush on Alfred’s cheeks. He had either been caught in a lie or pushed too far in his game. Either way, Ivan was going to keep pushing. Alfred had outright propositioned him for sex multiple times in the office. It had started small, but then gathered explicit steam. And Ivan wanted to let off some steam. 

Ivan suddenly felt Alfred’s hand resting on his thigh, just above the knee. Now Alfred was smiling. 

“I know a place that has a good one. Wanna go?”

He wasn’t going to wait for the opportunity to disappear. Ivan threw down some cash to pay off their tabs and prayed he wasn’t really going to a burger place.

* * *

He wasn’t. They didn’t. Oh god, they didn’t. They were in the back seat of Alfred’s truck in an empty parking lot and Alfred’s mouth was crushed desperately against his. It was freezing outside but they had left the windows slightly down so they wouldn’t fog up the windows like teenagers on a date. But that’s just what Ivan felt like. Over a year of pent up frustration and sadness and loneliness had come to a head. 

Despite the cold of the air and the seatbelt jabbing into his back, Alfred’s lips were searing hot and inviting. Ivan had yanked the man’s shirt out from where it had been tucked into his pants in order to desperately grab at the warm skin it had been hiding. He was soft and firm and _a real person_ who wanted him just as intensely as Ivan needed him. It had been too long since Ivan had been held or touched or even simply looked at. It didn’t matter that there wasn’t any love. It didn’t matter that this was only sex. This was something Ivan _needed_ , awkward morning-afters be damned. The desperation created a searing pain in the tightness of his chest that was doing its best to burn through the guilt. 

_It’s just sex. It’s just sex. It’s just sex._

Ivan repeated the mantra in his head to keep himself from falling apart. If it was just sex, it was fine. And that’s all it was. No one would care. He wasn’t getting it anywhere else. Alfred was constantly offering. 

It was just sex. 

Ivan found himself gripping Alfred’s hips because, oh, now Alfred was straddling him. His anxious fingers had ripped off a few of the buttons on Ivan’s overpriced button-down in his rush but Ivan couldn’t be bothered to care. No one else would care, anyway. As Alfred’s hands caressed his chest and shoulders, he ground his hips down into Ivan to show his urgency. Ivan returned the sentiment with his mouth, nipping gently at Alfred’s lower lip before moving his kisses to his inviting throat. The marks would be hard to hide. Ivan savoured the thought, dreaming of Alfred’s hands at his own throat as he tried to hide the love bites from the rest of the office. It could still be just a one-time thing if he left Alfred a souvenir. Alfred’s sharp intakes of breath and swallowed groans let Ivan know the marks were welcome. 

As Ivan worked his hands lower to squeeze gently, then more firmly at the ass that was regularly displayed in front of him, he let himself fantasize that this would become _a thing_. That he could drag Alfred into the bathroom during a lunch break to feel his pretty mouth on his cock. Or that he could bend him over the copy machine while no one was looking for a quick break. Not for kisses or romance or affection just--

He hissed in protest when Alfred pulled back his neck from Ivan’s mouth but that quickly turned into a groan of satisfaction when Alfred slowly thrust his hips. He was still straddling Ivan, who had managed to lay down on the backseat of the truck just enough for Alfred to show him what he wanted to do. 

“Like this?” Alfred asked, grinding down on Ivan’s erection for good measure. 

Ivan managed a hungry “mmm,” in response, devouring the sight in front of him. Alfred had tossed his glasses to the side somewhere, and his eyes gazed longingly below his bangs at Ivan. He thrust up his hips in return, shifting just enough to shed his pants and boxers. Alfred’s joyous laugh was light, even in the confines of the darkened vehicle. Ivan found himself smiling but quickly closed his eyes and tilted his head back in blissful relief when Alfred’s hands found his erection. 

“Good?” Alfred asked. 

His hands were slick on Ivan’s skin, and Ivan knew then that he hadn’t been wrong at all. That Alfred had planned this just as much as he had. After all, why bring lube to an office party if you aren’t planning to use it? His hands were hot and warm and wonderful as they stroked up and down. Ivan clenched his teeth, forcing himself not to finish too soon and ruin everything. 

Alfred leaned in closer, whispering delicious suggestions into Ivan’s ear as he stroked. 

“What if I reserved the meeting room next week? We could close the blinds. I’ll be quiet, unless you want them to watch?”

Ivan couldn’t take that. Not the suggestions that there would be more, not when he hadn’t even straightened his thoughts out now. So he buried his hands into Alfred’s hair and dragged his mouth over to his lips, playing with the tongue that seemed designed to tease him. Alfred let out a wanton little moan that spilled onto Ivan’s lips and Ivan savored the sound, the feeling, the taste. 

_It’s just sex_ , he promised himself again, just as he realized he was enjoying the softness of Alfred’s hair between his fingers. He was tired of dinners so lonely he might as well have been eating alone, of the cold bed and the empty stares. Maybe “just sex” would be enough? 

He moved a hand down and found the tiny bottle that Alfred had wedged between his side and the seatback. After only a bit of fumbling, he had it opened and his fingers slick. With one hand still in Alfred’s hair, keeping him where he wanted him, Ivan slipped the other down between his legs to gently glide one finger inside Alfred. The blond squeaked gently and Ivan let him rest his face against his shoulder. Alfred’s grip on his cock slackened slightly as he welcomed the intrusion with a soft groan into Ivan’s shoulder. Strangely enough, it was Ivan who kept forgetting to breathe. 

Alfred thrust down against Ivan’s hand as he pushed a second, then a third finger inside of him. Their erections were trapped between them as Alfred draped himself across Ivan’s chest. His mouth was once again close to Ivan’s ear, so he could hear all of Alfred’s tiny murmurs, groans, and moans of delight. Ivan drank them in, relaxing despite the months of sexual tension that remained unreleased as he worked to see what new sounds Alfred would hum against his skin. His breath was hot against Ivan’s neck. Ivan kept his spare hand in Alfred’s hair, holding him protectively close as he stretched him for their next step. 

Even if it was just sex, it made no sense not to indulge his partner. And Ivan was willing to admit he wanted to indulge Alfred.

“Please, I’m--” Alfred whispered urgently. 

Ivan sighed out the breath he had been holding. He allowed Alfred to shift, only slightly, just enough so that Ivan could push himself inside. 

“ _Oh_. Oh, Ivan, Ivan.”   
  
The intensity of Alfred’s sighs and moans of his name threatened to make Ivan spill over inside him before he could even drink in the moment. If it was a one-time thing, Ivan was going to savor every second of it. He ground his teeth to suppress a moan as he felt just how _tight_ and _warm_ and _wonderful_ his Alfred felt around him. 

He thrust up, gently at first, but then deep and long once he was sure Alfred wouldn’t break in his arms. He was sure that Alfred had meant to sit astride him and control the situation, but that wasn’t enough for Ivan. Ivan couldn’t hold Alfred if he were sitting upright. For his part, Alfred seemed delighted at the change of plan, clinging wantonly to Ivan as he broke his name repeatedly over his kiss-reddened lips. 

“Ivan, Ivan.”

And those little whispers were enough to destroy whatever lies Ivan still had in his mind. As he felt the warm man in his arms before sneaking one hand between them to stroke him to completion, Ivan knew once wouldn’t be enough. The intimacy was intoxicating. Alfred was intoxicating. The warmth, the smell, the taste-- Ivan needed more. 

Alfred spilled over between them and Ivan let himself go. With a groan that sounded halfway to a broken sob he finished inside of Alfred, relishing the release and final electrifying thrust. His own breath sounded ragged in his ears as his heart thudded between them. Alfred was still repeating his name, betraying his own intentions with every movement of his lips. 

Ivan waited until the stars in front of his eyes cleared and his lids felt heavy before turning his face the tiny distance between them for a final, hungry kiss. This time, Alfred’s mouth felt gentle and soft, no longer the wanton crush of teeth and lust that had first met him in the truck. Ivan wanted to get to know these kisses as well, but broke off before he dug his grave any deeper. Not noticing the conflicting feelings in his partner’s head, Alfred only laughed lightly, happily, before making himself more comfortable against Ivan’s broad chest. 

As he stared at the shadows the moonlight cast on Alfred’s cheeks through his eyelashes and brushed his sweaty bangs back from his forehead, he knew he had lied to himself. It was more than a one-time thing. It was more than a fling. Alfred settled into his side more firmly, sighing gently, sweetly, perfectly, in a way that cut down to Ivan’s bone. 

“Let’s just stay here a bit. I’m not ready to drive and I don’t feel like calling an Uber,” Alfred said.

Ivan agreed with a barely audible “okay,” afraid that if he were too loud he would destroy the moment. 

“Just a bit,” Alfred repeated.

His eyes were still closed, but he smiled softly. Ivan tried to collect his thoughts. He would have to face them eventually, it was probably better to do so with Alfred still in his arms. _His_ Alfred in his arms.

Because it was never just sex.


End file.
